


Uptown boy

by Starkspectacular



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All will be well, Doesn't matter, Imagine this to 'uptown girl' by billy joel, Loki's getting a little violent, M/M, Maybe sex, Swearing, Tony's gonna need a bandage, WIP, loki has a nice car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/pseuds/Starkspectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark's just a downtown guy that works at a garage with a bunch of other guys, fixing cars all day and drinking beer in the sun. One day a guy comes along with a not so happy looking car and Tony decides that he'd going to be the one to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown boy

“Uptown Girl…  
She’s been livin’ in her uptown world…”  
Some of the boys were singing as they worked on the newest car in the lot, just an ordinary little Pontiac Ventura that needed a tune up. The little radio was balanced on a heap of tires and nestled between two different radio stations with grease stained dials and a dirty screen to boot. It was the only place they could get good reception, and the boss said they wouldn’t be getting a new one any time soon if it broke. The lot was simple, an open space with several parked cars, gas pumps locked to the ground and around 9 boys all working at once. There were men working on cleaning cars, fixing them up, gassing them up, any job a car would need was done by ‘Webster’s Gas N’ Go’. Inside the garage there was the wall of lockers in the backroom and a few seats, mainly used as the waiting room for special cases or even the folks that just need to get off their feet. There was an old coffee machine and a freezer for the boys to get their beer, and nothing else in the room aside from the shelves and shelves of tools, oil cans and rags.  
The main entrance to the lot was as any gas station would be, two car lifts with one already in use, shelves lining the walls with motor fluid and any old piece of equipment they might need. There was a corner dedicated to mops and buckets for cleaning the cars and opposite that corner was the boss’s office.  
The boys had put up posters around the place, mostly from skin mags but the boss had told them ‘clothes or nothin’’ so they had no choice but to put up the more modest of images. At least they had something pretty to look at when the sun got too hot and no work was rolling in as usual.  
A large clock hung from the nearest pillar holding the building up; just above a sign that told the public they were open for the day and most of the night. It ticked loudly, and sometimes the boys got irritated by it which is why the radio was constantly on and going.  
The boys were a tight knit group, all of them knew each other and of everyone’s problems. There was Steve and Clint, who grew up in south Detroit together as kids. Thor who had originated from Norway and immigrated over (Nobody knew that on the authorities side, the boys weren’t about to go and sell out their strongest member). There was Bruce too who’d just got out of prison by the skin of his teeth thanks to his anger issues, but he was good with a screw and the boss seemed to have a soft spot for him. Plus the guy knew a joke or two when the mood was low and had a good hand in cards up his sleeve. There were others too, Phil, Nick, Rodger and Peters, all of them good mechanics but none of them topped the big daddy of the lot; Tony Stark.  
Tony knew cars like he knew women, inside and out. He could play the engine like a violin when he wanted too and had already fixed up the ‘impossible cases’ in under a week just so he could prove people wrong. Because that’s what tony Stark did, he proved people wrong, and when a sleek black 1960’s Chevy Impala convertible rolled on in one evening when he was working the late shift with a few of the boys, he already knew he’d be taking this one.  
What he didn’t bank on was the British driver to come out, all long legs and high cheek bones, demanding to know what was wrong with his ‘bloody car’.  
“Calm down, sweet cheeks, I got this.” Tony responded with his hands outstretched with his palms facing the driver. He unhooked a rag from his blue jeans belt and wiped the grease from his hands, looking over the car as if it were a scantily clad young woman. “Whew, she’s a beauty.” He remarked, his comment only gaining him a glare.  
“Just tell me what’s wrong with it so I can leave.” The driver snapped, his arms folding across his chest and pulling on the brown leather jacket he wore. Tony rolled his eyes and came around to the front of the car, listening to the engine popping and gurgling. Didn’t sound healthy to him.  
“Alright, beautiful, let’s pop your hood…” He muttered to the car as he pulled up the bonnet and leaned over the beautiful interior. “How’s she been runnin’?” Tony called out to the pacing customer, whom stopped and pinned Tony with a piercing gaze. Damn those eyes, they could be emeralds for all he knew.  
“IT,” He put an emphasis on that word, “had been running fine up until a few hours ago when it started to pop and make those bloody noises.” He gestured to the engine, his hand expelling white and long fingers.  
“You in a hurry, slick?” Tony asked as he began fiddling with the fuel and the carburettor, trying to find the source of the problem. “’Cause you’re all jumpy. Guessin’ you’re a city guy, uptown guy…?”  
The driver gave an affirmative head nod and continued to loom over Tony as he worked, which he found mildly irritating. “D’you wanna go wait in the back room? You’re practically breathing down my neck…” He suggested with a frown that the driver returned wholeheartedly.  
“As if I would trust my car alone with you. No, I’ll wait here, thank you.” Jeez this guy really was from the city. But he backed off all the same and moved to lean on the passenger door, surveying the garage with a disdainful look. Tony worked until he found what could have been the problem, a loose wire to the battery that had somehow got itself caught between the motor’s fan. He fixed it up and put it back into place, then shut the bonnet to the car and stood back. “Alrighty then, let’s see how she’s working…” Tony spoke mostly to himself, but the driver looked up with a keen interest that reminded him of a kid.  
“You’ve fixed it? Brilliant! How much do I-” There were noises akin to a cat being beat around the head, and suddenly the car stuttered, there was a loud bang, and smoke was pouring out from under the bonnet of the car.  
“Uh oh…” Tony mumbled as he climbed carefully from the driver’s seat and out into the garage again. So he might have made the problem worse, but by his reckoning this would have happened anyway due to the amount of smoke pouring from the car…  
Tony had turned to tell the driver when suddenly he was punched in the face. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'Up town girl' the song, I'm sure you all know it!  
> This is a one shot and my first time posting in AO3 or anything...  
> I don't own any of these characters, just manipulating them.  
> Don't sue!  
> Just playing around!  
> Erm... enjoy?!


End file.
